winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoseForever/Archive 3
September Messages Never mind,now give me a pic,any pic!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done now!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What other shows you watch? And wat language you speak? ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 11:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Ako African / Nigerian / Amerikano / Pranses Kung magsalita ka Pilipino! (If you speak Filipino! And PS,Nigeria is a place in Africa,so it's not a bad word :D) ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 13:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC)tiffany Hi,Flora! How are you? Do you know? Return to Alfea will be aired on September 16, 2012! I can't wait to watch it..... 08:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Pranses is French. And i use a Translator.This is the translator. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 09:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Nagkaroon ng 2 larawan. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Nevermind,i understand now. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:25, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigffah Ok Rutchelle :D ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 11:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany i'll but not today,i'm not in the mood....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 'cause Rose problem with me.....i really want to forgive wat i have doneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ She said i'm asking people about her past and didn't do anythingMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ How can't i cheer up when she hate me now.I'm ruined her trust,if she hate me too much,i think i'll leave this wiki so she can be happyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I need to have a private talk to you can you online on FB now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Remove anything 'bout me and Rose on your blog now.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You really think i'm your best friend?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Go to here and check out one of your talkbox errorMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You capture dat Winx Club Band pic yourself?You used bandicam?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Someone had delete it,give me a new pic to replace dat picMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Negative,you gotta choose clor dat match with da pic!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Done wait the minutes,tell me wat talkbox you want to change color?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ DoneMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I live in Australia :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's underneath Indonesia. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:40, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Umm...life isn't very nice here :(.But weather is nice.But in some cities,is very hot.And in some very cold.I live in Karachi,here's windy.I love it :D! May I ask which transformation is your fav? Mine is Harmonix. 10:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG LOOOKKKKKK OMMMMMMMMG! DbzWinx (talk) 18:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Tifff ...and about unlocking all of the Season 4 Script pages,you need to ask about this to Rose,honey! 04:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) } Hope it's helpful,honey!}} Again i'm not i'm not in da mood today....things are getting alot worst.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Online on FB now.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I see dat you have problem with codes,maybe i can help you wit datMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Put it in your user page,and i mean can you online on FB now?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tell me wat you want to say in those heading 1st,2nd and 3rdMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ How your field trip going?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Still having a freakin doubt....if this week the last week i'm here,i'll try to make this week memoriable.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I can't tell you anythings now......just have to wait,wat come will comeMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Serina! The fairy of Melody! (I like you and Musa!) WinxGirlzForever (talk) 15:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I hope so! And me,too! I can't believe Helia.Anyways,did you like Krystal? She is so cute :D! 04:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) http://www.mediafire.com/?exzgo31iidqxpca If you need more help,go to your Archive and readMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It hard to explain how to edit a talkbox.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I gave you the link,now download,extract them('cause the in RAR file)and then installMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Fopr further information,check out the clip i made 4 you...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I already give you detail instruction and clips in your Archive 1,get over and read!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 11:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) So now you know how install Bandicam yet?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You gonna be suprised when you know where i'm standing,i'm standing in Philipines!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Luis,Gordon and Claude having some trouble overthere,i gotta help them,and War on Terror is a modern war,against someone like Bin Laden,we Ranger and the Philippines had a joint operation to take them down in 2001 i think....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm going to stay here 4 3 daysMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ for 3 days,and some where in Taguig or somethings like dat idkMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 15:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well there a big sign said it!!!You at Taguig?Maybe i pay you a visit?If i'm too busyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Criminals and Kidnappers,oh plz!!!I'll kill them if they dare mess with me,i'm a soldier,a Marine,and i'm always have a pistol with me,they not dumb enough to mess with an officer,eh?And it may take year to find your house and your parents will think me as an old guesst,unlike you,still at school,i'm at College already!I'm going to upload some of my real life stuff in my gallery 4 you to see!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm alone tonight,i'll try passing by your house to look at you maybe LOL,and i just think 'bout this,if i join 6th Ranger Battalion,i'm going to serve mostly Philippines,so dat mean i'm going to protect your country!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well,i'm a ranger,and i wanted to join 75th Ranger Regiment,but yesterday i saw 'bout 6th Ranger Battalion i think if i can't join 75th Ranger Rgm,i'll join the 6th Ranger!And no i'm at bed now,haven't get out side yetMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Mission Complete.Mason report in for duty,sir!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There go your heading line,can you make another one your own?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ This is the 3rd i got in with talkpage error,1st my talk,then Sen messed Rose talk,and now you messed your talk,why there so many error on talkpage!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry 4 do the heading thing so late,i'm quite busy handling stuff in your country but it done,done mess up again!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well,the stituation now normal,even thought idk if she forgive me or not,i'll stay with my friend,so you want to leave,i'll leave if you wantMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hey can i also join this wiki....cuz i'm a huge fan of winx and i'm a guy who is 12 years old and i'm quite friendly! :P I founded your old talkboxes:http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WinXBelieviX Do you want to reuse this or i sud get rid of it?You know,wikia have limited space and we gotta lower the stuff,not get it higher!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wait....can i use 'em?I'm going to do some experiment on itMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh sorry for messy watermark...I don't think so I've very nice talent of drawing :( 04:30, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you do me a favor online on FB now,i got something to show youMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I got it!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tmorow,give me dat pic,i'll add my watermark in it(so it can prove dat me and you did it)And then wait 4 my signal to launch,K?(Online on FB if you can)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks,Flora! I love friends like you :D. 04:16, September 29, 2012 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image_2985_(3).jpg Here,now make this a gift!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ October Messages OK,and nice job on dat pic,you make me suprise,you have a talent!Btw,do you interest on Fanfiction?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Fanfiction is a story writen by the fans similar to it like Prettix Club is writen by Fatimah similar to Winx Club,i'm have a speciallist called Shephard in Prettix Club but in Prettix Club,we don't have Speciallist,we have Task Force!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And sorry i can't give you da pic todayMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You da co-leader of Project Spells?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So you in?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want to join Prettix Club - a fanfiction make by Fatimah?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ readed,and she AWSOME!!! (Can't wait unitl see the rest)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Shephard,i'll add it as soon as Fatimah give me more info 'bout her fairy musicMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Flora,it me,Mason,and i'm blocked Some VSTF blocked me,and idk Y i'm blocked,look like i'm about to be really inactive on wikia,sorry It OK now,someone used my username,VSTF thought i was him so he blocked me,and hey,my brother join the wikia!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You'll see real soon.....Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Alright http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:AdrianShephard he buysing playing Call of Duty,he'll come back soonMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Took me 2 hours to run Bandicam and capture this,but it worth the wait,hereMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Question,Can YOU online on FB now,i'm always online,anyway,you watched the vid i gave you on Fanon Wiki?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ He'll be happy to hear that,nobody ever said that to him since he punched that cop face!Anyway,rosa based on you?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ yupMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Who her boyfriend?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So how was your day,today you talked to Frost,right?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Good 4 you.I wish my life is sweet like that!I'm boring right now,i don't have anything to doMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You can download Anti Virus 4 free!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ nah you can download 4 free,you can use a legal one but it only can scan and kill virus,or you can use a cracked one(illegal one) with full opitionMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Anti Virus only take a small part of the computer,but if you said so,tell me when you have a new computter,i'll give you the linkMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ yeah,you sud,do you want me to do it?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Flora!!!!Wat the heck you just do to my talkpage?!!!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Sorry,i'm sudn't angry,but you're the last one edited on my talkpage,look at my talkpage's history!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OK,just don't mad at me,K,i'm sorry 1.Cut all messages on your talkpage(Only messages,don't cut the header and your 1st archive) 2.type /Archive 3 3.'Publish the page 4.Press on the red word,then paste every messages you just cut into it 5.Save it I'll make you a Archieve box 'cause idk how to explain how to make it 4 youMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hmm indeed, I don't need to. Thanks. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 12:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) And when i said header i mean your "'Edits: [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/FloraEnchantix My Editcount] | Remember: 1.Read my profile to make our talk become easier and to know more about me. 2.Remember to sign your post using 4 ~ or by using your own talkbox 3.Do not add headers" That wat i saidMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You see the word /Archive 3 on your talkpage? ,after you cut messages,not erase,Cut,,you don't know how to cut on PC? After cut,save your talkpage press that word,and add everything in it,press publish Remember,don't cut header,archieve and the word /Archive 3 !Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Radito22 (talk) 17:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC)hii,write to men if you want:) hii,how are you? Wow! Third eye? I didn't know that ^^! Anyway, that sounds interesting :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,i sud :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You watched Ep 6?It was awsome!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Just want to say someone have edited your account while you gone,and i undo it :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪